PETIT BOUT
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: "- Baggy ! hurla la grosse voix du timonier depuis la proue de l'Oro Jackson. Tu commences à me chauffer les oreilles ! Si tu as si peur que ça, demande au capitaine de te débarquer sur la prochaine île et bon vent ! Arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps !" ; " - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira Silvers Rayleigh."


**Petit bout**  
Par Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur mon site et mon blog : Studio Gothika

_ONE PIECE FANFICTION - Personnages : Baggy et Gol D. Roger  
_

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Gol D. Roger éclata de rire à la poupe de son navire.

- Si ce n'est pas de la chance, ça !

Son second baissa sa longue vue, sidéré.

- En effet.

La tempête s'était calmée et ce qui avait survécu de la flotte du Lion d'Or Shiki s'éloignait jusqu'à ne plus être que des points sombres au loin. Les débris des navires, mis en pièces par la mer démontée, formaient une couche de détritus à la surface de l'eau.

- Baggy ! hurla la grosse voix du timonier depuis la proue de l'Oro Jackson. Tu commences à me chauffer les oreilles ! Si tu as si peur que ça, demande au capitaine de te débarquer sur la prochaine île et bon vent ! Arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira Silvers Rayleigh.

Lui et Roger traversèrent le pont jusqu'au petit groupe de marins qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le lieu du drame.

- Laissez-moi y aller, suppliait Shanks en essayant de faire un bouclier entre l'énorme timonier et son camarade recroquevillé sur le sol, contre le bastingage.

- Toi, poil de carotte, personne ne t'a sonné ! Baggy, pour la dernière fois, arrête de pleurnicher et va me démêler cette bon dieu de chaîne ou je te jure que je te lance par-dessus bord !

Il fit mine de le saisir et Roger intervint.

- Eh ! Là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Le timonier se figea dans son élan et désigna le petit mousse de l'index.

- Cet incapable refuse d'obéir et pleurniche, comme toujours !

- Mais enfin, quel est le problème ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

Le timonier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Gaban le devança.

- Un cordage à la dérive s'est emmêlé à la chaîne de l'ancre, capitaine, et celle-ci est coincée à mi-course. Un petit gabarit doit se glisser par l'un des sabords, descendre le long de la chaîne et nous débarrasser de cette saleté de corde.

- Et ce morveux, ajouta le timonier, est le plus petit matelot de l'équipage ! Mais il refuse d'obéir !

Roger se pencha par-dessus le bastingage et plissa le nez. Une fois la corde coupée (et à supposer que le " petit gabarit " en question ne se fasse pas écraser entre le bastingage et les énormes anneaux), l'ancre risquait de retomber brutalement dans l'eau, entraînant le " volontaire ", qui devrait remonter en grimpant le long de la chaîne.

L'ennui c'est que, s'il tombait dans l'eau, Baggy risquait de couler à pic.

- Shanks ! ordonna Rayleigh en tendant au garçon un poignard au fil tranchant comme un rasoir. Descends en rappel le long du bastingage, tu ne parviendras jamais à te glisser par l'un des fenêtres de tir. Vous autres, aidez-le et veillez à ce que la chaîne ne retombe pas trop vite !

- Oui, Rayleigh-san ! Tout de suite !

Ce dernier se tourna vers le timonier.

- C'était bien la peine de faire tout ce remue-ménage ! le tança-t-il.

Roger se pencha sur Baggy qui continuait à pleurnicher, recroquevillé sur le sol, et n'osait relever la tête de peur de recevoir un coup.

- Allez, Baggy, ça suffit, arrête de chouiner.

Il souleva le petit mousse dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon soit aussi léger.

Mal à l'aise, le timonier essaya de plaider sa cause.

- Capitaine, je…

- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, gronda Roger, le pétrifiant sur place.

Un grand " plouf ! " se fit entendre, bientôt suivi des rires de l'équipage et de celui de Shanks, qui remontait le long de la chaîne de l'ancre, trempé comme une soupe.

- Nous parlerons plus tard, assura le capitaine pirate à son timonier, faisant frémir celui-ci.

Sur cette promesse aux airs de menace, il s'éloigna vers la cabine des mousses, le petit clown pétrifié de terreur toujours accroché à lui.

Roger ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet imbécile de timonier avait tenu absolument à envoyer précisément le petit clown libérer cette saleté d'ancre alors que, depuis qu'il avait avalé le fruit de la fragmentation, Baggy était incapable de rester en contact prolongé avec l'eau de mer sans perdre connaissance. Pire, il avait développé une véritable phobie de l'eau, qu'il peinait à surmonter. Il lui avait fallu des jours, après avoir été repêché par Shanks la première fois, pour oser remonter sur le pont et presque deux semaines pour s'approcher à nouveau du bastingage. Grimper aux cordages lui avait demandé des efforts colossaux et bien des larmes, le tout sous les railleries de l'équipage, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de le titiller en traitant de poltron. S'il évoluait désormais sans crainte sur le navire, la peur de tomber à l'eau était pourtant toujours présente et ne s'estomperait probablement qu'au fil des années.

Tout le monde était au courant et, si cela avait le don d'en agacer certains, ils se contentaient généralement de taquiner Baggy, d'ignorer ses crises de panique ou, comme Rayleigh, de le rabrouer sans hargne, bien que fermement. Même lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, le petit clown avait littéralement piqué une crise d'hystérie en apprenant que Roger comptait affronter toute la flotte du Lion d'or, personne n'aurait pensé à le punir et encore moins à le mettre volontairement en danger pour " lui apprendre la discipline ", comme disait le timonier.

Une fois arrivé dans la petite cabine des mousses, un peu à l'écart des hommes adultes de l'équipage pour des raisons évidentes, Roger s'assit sur l'un des lits jumeaux.

Baggy avait peine à se calmer et pleurnichait toujours, accroché à lui.

- Allons, Baggy, tu es en sécurité, c'est fini.

- Pa… ardon, ca… apitaine, haleta le clown entre deux bruyants sanglots.

Roger, la chemise désormais dégoûtante de larmes et de morve, essaya de le faire lâcher prise et fut surpris de la taille de la main rougie dans la sienne. C'était une main d'enfant et tenait presque tout entière dans sa large paume. Les petits doigts étaient abîmés par le froid et l'eau de mer, les jointures écorchées par les corvées de nettoyage et les paumes calleuses à cause du frottement des cordages et du maniement des armes.

Le roi des pirates eut un pincement au cœur. Des mains si petites et pourtant déjà souillées du sang des ennemis et marquées par une courte vie de labeur harassant.

Quel âge avait Baggy, à présent ? Shanks venait de fêter ses 15 ans, alors son petit camarade devait en avoir…

" 13… " Réalisa Roger. " Mon Dieu ! Il n'a que 13 ans… "

Et il était, de surcroît, menu pour son âge. Pas étonnant qu'il paraisse si léger et fragile.

Tout l'équipage était si habitué à voir les moussaillons évoluer parmi eux et prendre part aussi bien aux corvées de tous les jours qu'à l'attaque de bâtiments ennemis qu'ils en oubliaient avoir affaire à des enfants et non à des hommes.

Certes, la vie en mer était difficile et rude ; à 16 ans, on était déjà considéré comme un adulte, quelqu'un que l'on pouvait combattre et tuer sans remords, le cas échéant. Mais, en voyant Baggy pelotonné contre lui, accroché désespérément à ses vêtements comme un noyé se raccroche à une planche – ou plutôt comme un enfant s'agrippe à un adulte, en quête de protection – le capitaine pirate fut saisi par l'injustice de l'existence. Cette existence qui permet à certains enfants de grandir à l'abri de tout, entourés et aimés, et qui en condamne d'autres, moins chanceux (ou défigurés par un drôle de nez de clown), à être abandonnés dans une ruelle et à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, trimant pour survivre dès leur plus jeune âge, livrés aux pires abus pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que manger et avoir un semblant de toit sur la tête.

- Baggy… Allez, reprends-toi, mon garçon.

Il lui enleva son petit bonnet pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses jolis cheveux turquoise et sourit, la gorge serré par une tendresse un peu bourrue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les petits garçons aient toujours cette bonne odeur de biscuit chaud qui émouvait les pires brutes et transformait les hommes tels que lui en " papa poule " trop indulgent ?

- Pa… ardon, Ca… apitaine… chouina le mousse. J'a… arrive pas à m'a… arrêter…

Le pirate pouffa et serra le clown contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses doux cheveux à l'odeur sucrée.

- Ça ne fait rien, Baggy, on te garde quand même ! plaisanta-t-il.

Les pleurs du garçon redoublèrent et Roger éclata de rire.

Dieux des mers, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, son " petit bout " au nez de clown !

FIN


End file.
